The present invention relates generally to a vaginal sponge applicator and, more particularly, to such a vaginal sponge applicator which may be used by an untrained person for the self-application of vaginal sponges.
Devices heretofore used for the insertion of vaginal sponges into the lowermost parts of the human vagina were oftentimes incapable of being self-applied due to the complexity of their structure and the possibility of damage to the vaginal mucosa if improperly used. As such, these devices could only be used by a trained professional. Other, less complex devices which did not present such difficulties, were incapable of being sterilized prior to insertion and, as such, were potential sources of infection.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a vaginal sponge applicator for inserting a vaginal sponge into the lowermost part of the human vagina and directly against the cervix.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an applicator which is relatively simple in structure and which can be used without the assistance of a trained professional.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an applicator which will not injure the vaginal mucosa during use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an application which is able to be sterilized prior to each application.